1. Field of the Invention
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to a heating source for use in a gas appliance particularly adapted for dual fuel use. The gas appliance can include, but is not limited to: heaters, boilers, dryers, washing machines, ovens, fireplaces, stoves, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many varieties of heating sources, such as heaters, boilers, dryers, washing machines, ovens, fireplaces, stoves, and other heat-producing devices utilize pressurized, combustible fuels. Some such devices operate with liquid propane, while others operate with natural gas. However, such devices and certain components thereof have various limitations and disadvantages.